The child of elements
by littlemoonywolf
Summary: A new family shows up back in London, after many years of being away. What happens when the child of this family holds great power that both side of the war wishes to use. ( this story was made out of a role play me and my friend worked on. I do not own Harry potter.)
1. Chapter 1

Salita sat in the Weasliy dinning hall. She was borad out of her mind as she waited for her father to come back. She wanted to go home and be with her grandfather, even though her father wanted her to stay here tonight. Not to mentchen that she had made to come out that she is the Avartar. Lily, ami's 2 year old daughter, toddled up to Salita with a smile.

"Hi Ita" She said giving her a sticky hug. Her eyes looking exactly like Sirius. Remus was afraid of making another werewolf so he asked Sirius to donate for him.

"Hey pup." Salita said hugged back. Pup was the nickname she gave her cousin when she found out who helped her aunt have the baby, " what have you got your self into now?" She looked over to the sink waving her hand pulling water to her to clean lily up.

The small girl gave a small squeal and laughed. "Card" She said picking up the paper she dropped when the water sprayed her. Salita pulled the water away and placed it back in the sink. then she picked up the card removing the little water that got on it, " its pretty who its form?"

Lily gave a big smile. "me." It had different coloured paper glued together and scribles made with crayons.

"the card from you but to who?" Salita asked having a feeling who.

"You" she said. "elome home!" Lily said giving her another hug.

Salita smiled and hugged her cousin back. When she pulled away she lightly touching her face, " where mommy and daddy?" She asked

"Work." Lily said. "And daddy nappin." Salita knew that Lily, herself was supposed to be napping but she snuck away. Salita gave her a smile just as the other kids walked in from they trip to get their school things. Ron and Harry were talking to Hermione when they walked in. Salita stood up from her seat. Which made them stop and Ginny smiled. "Hey Salita." She said walking over and giving her a hug.

"Hey Gin." She said giving her a hug back.

"Hey Salita." Ron said staying where he was.

"Oh your talking to me now?" Salita said crossing her arms over her chest. Ron had been mad at her when her father had to move for his work. They hadn't talk since then.

"You're starting this again?" He asked. Ginny looked to her brother and sighed. Salita rolled her eyes and sat back down.

Lily looked up at the boys and moved behind Salita. She was still shy with them,even though they have been living with the Weasley for the passed few months.

"its ok Lily." Salita said running her hand down Lily black hair, " want to come watch me play with the wind again?"

She smiled and got to her feet. She had Sirius smile. Harry eyed the girl and then held his hand out. "My name is Harry."

"I know who you are?" Salita said shacking his hand, " Salita Baliton." She let go and walked out the door not saying another word. Harry nodded and watched as Lily walked with her cousin.

Once outside Salita made the wind blow the ball around. Watching as Lily ran around trying to catch it. Sirius walked in and sighed. He had been looking for her for the past 30 min.

"So that's where you went Lilypop." he said picking her up into his arms. "Your dad's been worried about you."

"She was with me." Salita said, Sirius looked to his god daughter. "And how are you doing little star?" He asked her.

"Ok with having to come out and all." she lowing the ball and letting it hit the ground.

"It must feel nice not having to hide yourself anymore." He said taking a set in a lawn chair. Lily got out of his arms and ran over to the ball.

"It does. I've mastered nearly all of them if you wish to see." Salita said.

He shook her head. "Almost tempted, but that's ok. We need this place as Order headquarters." Salita nodded watching her cousin.

"your father will be back soon to pick you up." He said and then picked Lily back up. "And you need to take a nap seeing how you made a jail break." Lily giggled and want in the Sirius. Salita watch and want back in herself. The others had want up to her rooms. Leaving Salita alone waiting for her father to her mother had past he was all she had left.

An hour later Ami walked in the door with her brother Merrick following right behind her.

"Hows your day?" Merrick asked his sister as they walked into the door

"It was good." Ami said. "The minister said that I have a lot of work to do with Delores leaving for the school year."

"Salita not going to be happy she going to be in hogwarts." Merrick said

"She isn't always that horrible." She said.

"I know just salita doesn't like her." Merrick spotted his daughter playing with a glass of water. As she heard Mrs. Weasley talk of how she was to young for the Order and how dangours it was.

"Molly, you are not Salita's parent. That is up to Merrick if she is or not." Ami said removing her coat.

"She is the same age as Ron and the others and they can't be in the order." Molly said not giving up the fight.

Merrick rolled his eyes. " she not a normal teen. She has gifts no other person can have."

Ami sighed and went to get some tea. "It still isn't your say. And you aren't going to win Molly." Molly huffed and want back to making dinner. Salita got to her feet.

"so back to grandpas then." Salita said heading for the door, hoping it would work.

Ami looked to her brother knowing he would want her to stay and be with kids her own age.

"no I told you we're staying here. I know you and Ron aren't getting along since we left, but you need to be with children your own age." Merrick said seeing his daughter pout, " do it for me and Lily, she has missed you."

Ami nodded. "And this is where I live as well." She added pouring a cup of tea for Remus. Salita rolled her eyes and want off to the sitting room. The fire place lit with a big fire."I told you she'd rather be with Daddy." Ami added looking to her brother. Watching as he ran his fingers through his long black hair.

"Ever since Shayla died she wants to be with him. I think she can tell he doesn't have much time left." Merrick said sitting down at the table.

"Well let her get what she wants this time. She does love him." Ami said putting sugar into Remus cup.

He nodded and want to the sitting room where the fireplace began to died down. Remus walked down with Lily in his arms, " told you mommy was back."

Lily smiled and reached out for her mother to give her a hug. Remus handed her over, " seeing as the element are out of wack must be Salita here."

"yes, as much as she hates to be." She said kissing her daughter's cheek making her little girl giggle.

"Tea waiting for you just like you like it." She said then looked to Lily. "So what did you do today with daddy?"

"We try to nap together and she ran off to find Salita." Remus said picking up his cup and taking a drink.

She laughed. "How wonderful." She said, " She does love her cousin."

Lily turned and looked at Merrick as he returned with Salita behind him. "Mer-mer!" Lily yelled getting out of her mother's arms and over to her Uncle.

"Hey pup." He took Lily in his arms he turned to Salita, "go tell the kids goodbye" Salita nodded and want up to where the kids are at. "I'm heading home."

"What?" Ginny said a bit shocked. "But we haven't had a sleepover yet."

"I know maybe the night before we go to Hogwarts." Salita said giving Ginny a hug.

"I think I can live with that." Ginny said hugging her back. Once she pulled away Salita looked to the others.

"It was nice to meet you guys." Salita said, "bye Ron." Ron nodded and watched her walk out the door.

Ami looked to her brother as Salita walked down the stairs. "Ready to go."

Merrick nodded handing Lily back to her mother, "Be good pup." Then they walked out the door heading to his father's house.

Ami sighed and watched them leave as she took her daughter into her arms. Sirius looked at Remus. "how are you doing?"

"Fine for the full moon being a few days away." Remus said, everyone could see that it was taking its toll on it.

"I'll keep watch over Lily and Ami. You know you don't have to worry about it." Sirius said placing his hand on his friend shoulder.

Remus nodded weakly.

Salita walked into her grandfather house. Havok waited in the sitting room for them.

Havok turned as they walked in. "We thought you were going to stay with Ami and her triangle."

"Salita wanted to be here." Merrick said as Salita walked up to her grandfather's room.

"Well father is upstairs, been there since lunch." Havok said getting up from her set.

"How he doing?" Merrick asked knowing how his father could be.

"He is still lord of the house and heaven forbid anyone stops him." She said with an eye roll. Merrick laughed knowing his father could be thick headed sometimes.

Havok looked to her brother. "Lucius wrote again trying to expose us more." She said.


	2. Chapter 2

Louis was up in his office still working. His hair looked like his son but now it was all white with a hint of grey on the sides. His glasses sat on the tip of his nose. He knew Salita was at the door before she even knocked.

Salita knocked on the door, "papa." she spoke in French. She learned from a young age seeing her family was from France. Louis waved his wand to open the door. He finished what he was writing and looked up to his granddaughter. Looking just like his late wife.

Louis gave her a smiled and turned from his desk to give her a hug. "Welcome home." He said giving her a hug also speaking in French. "I thought you would want to spend time with untrue school mates."

Salita shock her head, "no I wanted to be home." she said staying by his side." Albus wants me in the order."

Louis looked at her. "Albus wants you in the order, or YOU want to be in the order and he agrees?" He asked, knowing his granddaughter. He took her hand rubbing his thumb over the top of her hand.

"both." she said

Louis nodded, removing his hand and going back to writing. "I still think you should get to know your classmates."

"Ron still the prat as he was when we left." Salita said going to her seat near him.

"How do you know that?" He asked. "I bet he was going to say hello and you jumped on him before he got the chance. Just like your father would do."

"Ginny said hi first I waited for him to do so." She said placing her feet under herself.

"Well he probably was being polite and hoping you'd say hi first. Or someone else had his attention like his best friend."

She nodded, her grandfather knew her to will. "I should go to bed the minister wants me to tell the people I'm the avatar and all will be fine." Getting out of her set once she looked to the clock.

"Sleep well." He said with a small kiss to her head.

"Night papa." she said then going off to bed.

Merrick sat outside in the cool air. He missed his wife and worried that the dark lord would try to take his daughter because of her gifts. His wife had gotten sick carriing his daughter then when she was 15 she got worse and to the point nothing could save her.

Havock walked to his side with some tea. "What's on your mind?"

"thinking about Shayla?" he said turning to his sister, going to the small table.

"You know she'd be proud of how you are taking care of Salita." Havok said sitting down the tea. Merrick nodded as he lean back into the set."You don't have to be so sad." She poured him a cup.

"I'm not sad just remembering." Merrick added picking up the cup.

"Well that's good." Havok said taking a sit acrossed from him.

the next morning

Louis was at breakast reading the paper. He didn't take his eyes off his paper as he drank the coffee.

Salita came down in a nice dress suit. her long black hair in a tight bread with her brith mark showing on her neck. "morning papa." she said in French then kissed his check.

Louis smiled and kissed her cheek back. "Morning" He said, "Will you want to meet for lunch later?" Salita nodded as she took her set.

"We can't the minister wants us to have lunch with him." Merrick said looking to his father, " I remember how to spreak French to father." he said in French

Louis looked to his son. "I thought you wanted to be English so I spoke English." Louis said with a small laughter remembering Merrick's childhood. Which in turn made Merrick rolled his eyes.

Salita looked to her grandfather, " why father doesn't like french?" she asked still speaking French. She loved the language, it was beautiful to the ears.

"When he was younger there was a girl he wanted to empress." He said speaking about Shayla.

"mama, father told me when I started to learn." Louis gave a small wink to his granddaughter. "According to him french wasnt known as the 'Language of Lovers.' as your grandmother would say." she giggled as her father rolled his eyes and saw the clock.

" time to go." Merrick said getting to his feet.

Louis looked at Merrick. "Please make time to talk later." He said. Merrick nodded and headed out with his Daughter.

The minister smiled at them. "Welcome." Salita gave and nodded to the minister.

"So are you sure you are ready?" Ami asked while the Minister started to prepare to announce Salita. She nodded playing with her fingers trying to calm herself and control the emotion inside. Ami smiled and hugged Salita.

"And this brave girl has a big announcement for hope for our kind." The minister said and held his hand out for Salita. "Salita please."

Salita walked out and saw how many people came. She said what the minister said to say then open for anyone to ask anything.

Rita Skeeter raised her hand. "Do you believe that the dark lord has returned?"

"yes I do believe he is back." She said.

The minister jumped infront of her. "That is only speculation."

"I believe he has come back but must not fear. Darkness feeds on the fear." She said, "and those who follow him fear him more than we do."

"This ends the questions." The minister said, with displeasure. Then pulled Salita off the stage and away from the others.

" I spoke the truth. I'm not a puppet you can use to get everyone to be on your side." Salita said taking her arm back from him.

"Salita." Ami said biting her lip, trying to stop her.

"Still I will not have unnecessary fear mongering about the dark lord." He said.

"His back better before he gains more join hims. We need to make sure the people are ready." salita said

"I will not have you ordering me about Avatar." The minister said. "I am head and you are not so you will follow those orders."

Ami went to her niece. "Sir, she is just a child still and wants to prove that she is of use."

"No! I am not a weapon." Salita yelled then began to speak in french, " I am not sorry." with that she walked off still speaking in french.

The minister looked at Ami. "you may pack your things. You are fired."

Merrick want to him, " she had nothing to do with that."

"You do not work here Merrick so you have no say on what I do." The minister said.

"Read the law. Once the avatar comes of age. she can take your job. Remember that." He said taking his sister away, his anger getting the best of him.


	3. Chapter 3

Salita sat in the order meeting.

"I'm sorry I couldn't stay with the Minster. He was suspecting that I was spying on him anyways. i'm sorry."

Salita crossed her arms as the fire place danced behind her.

Albus raised his hand. "It's ok Ami. you did well for what you could do."

"Salita off to hogwarts tomorrow with the others." Merrick added.

"And i'm sure she will do well. Hermione is happy that there's another girl her age that knows about us."Kingsley said with a smile.

"Salita will do fine." Merrick said

Albus nodded. "We must be careful, we never know who is spying on us as well

"I know how to actor fooled many people." Salita said now playing with the water in her glass.

"I wasn't questioning you Salita." Albus said. "Merely pointing out that there will be a teacher who has heavy influence on the minister." He said

"the toad." Salita said which her aunt nodded too, "she a controll freak."

"You don't have to tell us twice." Tonks said. Salita winced feeling pain

Ami noticed it and turned to her. "Albus, may Salita and I be excused?"Albus nodded. Salita got up and want with her aunt.

Ami walked with her. "Are you sure that you're ok?"

"just pain in my head." Salita said touching her head.

Ami nodded. "I have something to help in my room." Salita nodded and followed her, "And I'm sure Lily will want you to hug her goodnight." she nodded again. "I don't blame you." Ami said getting to her and remus's room. Going to her chest for a potion.

Remus was past out on the bed, the night before being the full moon. Salita looked to her aunt. Ami got the bottle that she had on stock for any pain remus. She then kissed Remus' cheek and walked out of the room. "He had a long night." She said. "Here you go, specially made by me. Now to Lily's room."

she nodded and want with her to see her cousin. Lily was still up playing with Crookshanks in her crib.

She turned and smiled at her. "hi ita!"

"hey pup. I came to say good night to you." Salita said as she walked over to her. Lily smiled and stood up for a hug. Salita wrap her arms around her cousin and kissed the top of her head. Than layed her back down. Watching her little hand rub Crookshank's back. Slowly falling back to sleep.

Salita walked out and took the potion before returning to the meeting. Ami went back to her room and rubbed her back.

"Remus you're missing the meeting, love."

"hmmmm." Remus said back slowly sitting up.

"Are you sure you're ok?" She asked moving some of his hair out of his face.

"long night." Remus said getting to his feet.

"As I thought." Ami said and hugged her husband. He pulled her into his arms. Resting his head on top of hers. She smiled and snuggled in his arm. "I'm going to do gaurd watch tonight."

"you sure?" He asked pulling away and looking down.

"I'll be fine." She said looking into his eyes. He nodded and kissed her.

"You'll be out. Sirius will be watching Lily." She bit her lip, "You should get to the metting."

After the meeting Salita walked into the girls room.

Ginny looked up. "So you're going to stay with us?"

"dad making me seeing were all going to the train tomorrow." Salita said taking the empty bed.

"Well you can sit with Harry and I. Ron and Hermione have been made prefects." Ginny added, "So what do you think this next year will be like?" Ginny asked.

The girl talked till lights out then want to bed. In the morning Merrick and Ami said good bye to salita.

On the train, Salita sat with Ginny, Harry and a few other kids they knew.

Neville gave Salita a shy smile. "Hi"

"Hello." Salita said giving him a smile.

After the prefect meeting. Ron walked in with Hermione and gave a huge sigh. He then told everyone who else were prefects, ending with Draco

"I remember him. His a daddy boy." Salita said leaning back.

Ron nodded in agreement. "So you have to be careful around him."

"he doesn't scare him. nor does his father." salita said Harry gave a sigh,"I have a feeling i'll get to pick my house?"Ron gave a looked at her.

"We don't know. It's never been mentioned about transfers before in Hogwarts A History." Hermione said

"Its an avatar thing. the hat gets confussed and we get to pick." Salita added, " will I should change."

Harry ron and neville left leaving hermione Ginny salita, and the strangly quiet Luna alone.

Once at Hogwarts Salita was got sorted first. The four house leaders waited in dumbledore's office with Salita.

"I pick Gryffinder." Salita said once the hat gave her a smiled down at her. "Very well Salita, you may go to the great hall with the other teachers while Professor McGonnagal goes to the first years." Dumbledore said

Salita nodded and walked with the others down to the great hall. Ron gave a small smile as Salita walked to their table. He then watched as harry moved over for her to sit.

Salita sat next to hermione, " I was right."

Hermione nodded. "exactly."

She smiled fixing her hair. watching as Draco watch her. " is that Draco?"

Hermione looked and saw him snear back. "Yes it is."

"I hope his grown up some." Salita said taking a cup.

"Eh...depends on your opinion of him on that." Hermione added.

She nodded and got a drink She could since Umbridge walking over to her. Salita sighed getting ready to lie her butt off. Umbridge looked at her.

"I can't wait to see you on our first day." She said simply and walked off. Salita rolled her eyes, " I know her class is going to be hell." Salita said placing her head on the table.

Harry looked at her. "I agree."


	4. Chapter 4

Havock walked around the Malfoy manor. Lucius waited for her with drink in hand, " so glad you agreed to have dinner with me." he said walking with her.

"Of course I would. It's been a while." Havok said walking with him. She hadn't seen him since his family had him marry Narcissa. Lucius smiled to her

" So hows your father?" He asked.

"Strong as ever. Even if his body isn't." She said avoiding drinking what was in her glass.

"The minister hope he gets will and fear salita will take over." He added

She nodded. "Which is what Ami said, despite him firing her." Havock said bitterly. Her eyes looked up at Narcissa portrait and she sneared.

"Its for Draco." He said moving her away from the portrait.

She nodded again. "I know he misses her. I saw her though, and she doesn't miss him."

" Sleeping around." He said taking a drink moving a little closer to her.

Havok felt that he had moved closer, but acted as if it didn't happen.. "You need to be careful going to the hall of prophecy." She said.

He looked to her, " I forgot about your gifts. Is the avatar going to be there?" He asked before pulling her close and kissing her neck. Remembering every spot on her body.

Havok gasped and moved away. "I just was saying what I heard at the Order meeting."

"And why are you telling me?" He asked going back to walking.

"Because I care about you." She said going to set her glass down. Lucius turned and looked to her. "And I'm part of the death eaters." She said raising her sleave showing the mark.

"Like Severus spying on the order?" He asked which she nodded too. Slowly he moved in, placing his glass down and touched her face.

She pulled back. "It was supposed to be business tonight."

"as in what?" He asked re picking up his glass and taking a drink.

"As in..." She said, but couldn't think of a reason.

"With the Death eaters?" He asked going to refull his glass.

Salita walked into her room with Hermione and two other girls. Before a word could be said both girls ran over to her. Knocking Hermione away from her.

Lavender looked at her. "Is it true you're the avatar?"

Salita let out a sigh waving her hand setting the fireplace a blaze, " yes I am."

"And that you'll take over the ministry?" Parvati asked.

"If things don't change I will." Salita said going to the bed with her things on it.

"And that you're hand will be promised to a pure blood next year?" They both said together.

"will I knid of have someone already. A pureblood." Salita said opening her trunk and started to unpack.

"Who?" Lavender asked.

"don't keep us waiting." Parvati added

Salita smiled finding the picture that she carried. She handed them a picture frame with a tall pale boy with long black hair. Looking just like Sirius. " His names Leon. I want to school with him before we moved back here." Salita couldn't help but smile.

"He looks like the murder Sirius Black." Lavender said handing it back

Hermione looked at the picture seeing a simular resemblance to Lily and to Sirius.

"He doesn't know his father." Salita said taking it back and putting it at her end table right under the lamp, " his coming to see me for that ball grandfather wants to have for my brithday."

They nodded. "I see. Well let's get you acquainted" Salita looked to them

"I'm Lavender. That's Parvati." Lavender said. "This is the gryffindor girl's dorm." She continued going through some important info that she thought Salita would like to know about some of the teachers.

"I know Severus Snape he help me in my training how to controll it." The girls nodded carefully.

Merrick walked into his father study. " Salita picked gryffidor like her mother."

"As I figured she would." Louis said in french, it being easier on his mind.

"what is wrong?" He asked, " whats on your mind?"

"Rethinking my will." He said.

Merrick sighed and ran his hands through his hair, " why?" he asked

"The doctor visited." He said. "Don't tell your sisters. Havock is busy with order business and Ami needs to focus on her family."

"And Salita?"

"She is who I am rethinking part of the will." He said, "Planning to leave her this house." Merrick nodded to his fathers word. Louis took in anotherbreath, letting out a gron like it was pain ful for him. "as well as most of my money."

"If thats what you wish. I'm going back to work as an auror." Merrick added.

His father nodded. "Good. So you don't mind i'm taking away your inheiratance and giving it to your daughter?"

"I was going to give it to her anyway or half to Lily. Pay for her schooling and such."

"I talked to Remus and I am giving them the amount that is Lily's and their new one." Louis said. "Oops, i wasn't supposed to tell."

"wait ami having another is this one Remus or Sirius help again?" Merrick asked.

"Ami isn't telling."


End file.
